


Wedding Time

by Sherstrade2001



Series: Be My Family [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Honeymoon, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Protective Boyfriend Greg Lestrade, Riding, Sex, Sherstrade Month, Sherstrade Month 2017, Wedding, fight, reception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9708941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherstrade2001/pseuds/Sherstrade2001
Summary: Four weeks after Colin had came into their life's was the day of their wedding. It was February tenth. They were going to have their honeymoon from that night to the thirteenth, while Mycroft and John watched Colin. That morning Sherlock woke up in Colin's room, because Mrs. Hudson insisted him and Greg sleep in separate rooms that night. Greg was already with Paul Dimmock and Tobias Gregson, while Sherlock was to head to John and Mycrofts with Colin. When he got there he skimmed through the guest list.Not edited, so sorry for mistakes.





	

Four weeks after Colin had came into their life's was the day of their wedding. It was February tenth. They were going to have their honeymoon from that night to the thirteenth, while Mycroft and John watched Colin. That morning Sherlock woke up in Colin's room, because Mrs. Hudson insisted him and Greg sleep in separate rooms that night. Greg was already with Paul Dimmock and Tobias Gregson, while Sherlock was to head to John and Mycrofts with Colin. When he got there he skimmed through the guest list. 

“Mycroft why is Sebastian on here?” Sherlock asked panicking. Colin heard Sherlocks voice raise a bit and freaked out. “Colin, shh I'm sorry I didn't mean to raise my voice. I promise it's ok. At least until Greg realizes that my mother invited my ex.”

“Wait what?” Mycroft said looking at the paper. “We will keep them away from each other.”

“He knows Paul from the blind banker case.”

“Shit, your parents invited him.” John said as he joined them. “Paul knows he dated you now. There is no way to stop him from getting punched.”

“There's more, and it's the reason Greg wants to punch him.”

“What is it?”

“He was abusive when we dated.”

“Ok, I might help Greg kill the son of a b…” John began but stoped himself from saying bitch, because of Colin. Although he never realized he said shit.

“Daddy, what going on?” The two year old said his golden brown eyes looking up at Sherlock. It made Mycroft smile at the two.

“Nothing, Colin. Come here, and we can go get on out suits.” Sherlock said and picked up the two year old. They headed up to the guest room their suits were in. Sherlock sat Colin down, so he could put on his own suit first. He put the blazer, shirt, shoes, and trousers on, but got frustrated with the bow tie, and decided Mycroft could help with that. He then turned to his son, got him into a new pull-up, since he wasn't potty trained, and put Colin's suit on. He again gave up on Colin's bow tie. “Mycroft you two can come in now.” Sherlock said since he knew they had came to the door, once their suits were on. John laughed at the sight of the two with bow ties completely wrong.

“John would you help my brother with his bow tie, while I help Colin?” Mycroft asked as he to was laughing and didn't want hit by his brother. John went up to Sherlock.

“Shut up Mycroft.” Sherlock said as John finished tying his bow tie. 

“Ok Sherlock, John and I will be up there with you. John's your best man and Tobias is Gregs.”

“I think I know that, now let's head to Buckingham Palace, since apparently the queen likes us and wants us to get married there.”

“Well then lets go stop your soon to be husband from killing your ex boyfriend.” John said and grabbed the ring pillow, though the rings were in his pocket.

“Yeah, come on Colin. Let's go be a family.” He carried Colin to the car and buckled him in, he then sat next to him as they rode to the palace. They parked in a private parking area, and entered through a side entrance. Sherlock then went and stood on the platform by Greg. Colin decided he wanted to stand with Greg and Tobias. 

“Colin, buddy can we have the rings?” Greg asked their son. Colin nodded and held up the ring pillow with the rings. Greg handed the one Sherlock got for him to Sherlock and held the other. The one that is for Greg says My Knight on the inside, and the one that is for Sherlock says My Sunshine. The priest started with Sherlocks vows.

“William Sherlock Scott Holmes do you take Gregory Thomas Lestrade to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you apart?”

“I do.” Came Sherlocks replied as he slipped the wedding ring onto Greg's finger.

“Gregory Thomas Lestrade do you take William Sherlock Scott Holmes to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you apart?”

“I do.” Greg said sliding the other ring onto Sherlocks hand and smiling.

“Then I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss.” The priest said stepping back. The couple kissed for about twenty seconds, and then broke apart leaving their foreheads touching as everyone Cheered for them. Well everyone except Sebastian.

“Daddy, hold.” Colin said reaching out to Greg and Sherlock. Greg grabbed him from Tobias and held him on his left side so he was between Greg and Sherlock as they got the wedding pictures taken. They had them taken with their parents, on their own with their groomsmen, and with just Colin and them.

When they were done with those pictures they went to the ball room where the reception was taking place. At the table they sat at there was Dimmock, Gregson, John, and Mycroft, with Greg and Sherlock in the middle seats. Greg held Colin on his lap, as they had already gotten their plates of food. It was around five pm, so they had a supper reception. They each also had a piece of cake, and wine. Of course Colin had apple juice in his sippy cup that had race cars on it.

After the dinner was done it was time for the couples first dance as husbands. Mycroft went up to the piano and played the song he wrote for them. Sherlock ended up laying his head on Greg's shoulder to hide the tears. When the dance was done, and all the congratulations were finishing up, Greg caught sight of Sebastian coming towards them. His fist clenched immediately. Sherlock grabbed his left hand, while holding Colin. 

“Sherlock, congratulations.” 

“Thank you, Sebastian.” That did it for Greg he didn't want Sherlock to have to act polite. He punched Sebastian right in the jaw.

“Sherlock, don't pretend to like him he's just a piece of shit.” Greg said while everyone else just gasped. Well almost, John, Sally, and Dimmock were trying hard not to laugh and help Greg beat the shit out of Sebastian. Sebastian came at Greg, and Greg just tackled him to the floor and started punching him. Sherlock was to shocked to do anything, but keep Colin from seeing. When Sebastian stopped trying so hard to fight back, was when Tobias and Paul decided to pull Greg off him. They then sent them off to the cottage in the country Mycroft was letting them use for their honeymoon.

When they got to the cottage they got the bags inside, but dropped them as soon as they were in the cottage. They dropped them because Greg was immediately pushing Sherlock up against the wall, and snogging him senseless. Sherlock moaned and moved his arms so they were around Greg's neck. Greg's hands found their way to Sherlocks arse, and he moved his mouth to Sherlocks ear and whispered, “Well Sherlock Lestrade, will you come to bed with me?” Sherlock could feel him smirk against his ear.

“You know I will, Greg Lestrade.” With that Greg picked him up by the arse and started making out with him again. They continued making out until Greg had him through the door to the upstairs bedroom and on the bed. Then Greg took off both their clothes, and not letting Sherlock do it and lubed up his cock. 

“So my husband how would you like my cock?”

“I want to ride you.” Sherlock said much more confident then he had the last time.

“Damn that's just always going to be hot.” Greg growled and laid on his back pulling Sherlock with him to flip their position. Greg held Sherlocks hips as he carefully slid on to Greg's cock, and started moving. Those three days were filled with sex, cuddling, and make out sessions. Then the thirteenth they went back home and picked up Colin, so they could be a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy this series. Please leave comments, and kudos. Please if you have an idea for another Sherstrade story separate from this series, or part of this series leave a comment. Also please comment any thoughts or feelings.
> 
> Please be respectful, or the comment will be deleted. Thank you.


End file.
